


Butter Lovin', Had Me a Blast

by NiefThing



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Food Sex, Lube, M/M, Multi, OT4, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post Donnie's Gifts, Spitroasting, The Author Regrets Nothing, Turtlecest (TMNT), in the most non-food-focused way possible, sorry about the title i just had to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26430109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiefThing/pseuds/NiefThing
Summary: Donnie's got a little something left over after their run in with Meat Sweats.
Relationships: Donatello/Leonardo (TMNT), Donatello/Leonardo/Michelangelo (TMNT), Donatello/Leonardo/Michelangelo/Raphael (TMNT), Donatello/Michelangelo (TMNT)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	Butter Lovin', Had Me a Blast

The sun was rising as four tired turtle teenagers finally returned from the surface. They all paused as they entered their home, listening out for their father, who might wonder where they had been all night, but heard nothing other than the faint sound of the TV in the living room. Raph waited an extra second to be sure, and kept his voice down as he turned to address his brothers.

“Mikey, go get the first aid kit from the bathroom. Leo, take Donnie into the lab and make sure he’s okay. I’m going to check on Pops.”

Mikey nodded and scampered off, while Leo sent Raph a wink and dragged Donnie towards the lab by his wrist. It was a testament to how tired Don was that he didn’t complain about being doctored or not being given a task, although it was understandable. After all, being tied to a spit and suspended over a fire would do that to a turtle. Raph turned away and tiptoed into the living room to make sure their father was at least semi-catatonic in the recliner before turning off the TV and joining his brothers in the lab.

Mikey was already there, the first aid kit lying open between him and Donnie while Leo had the purple turtle twist and lift his arms, inspecting his exposed skin for burns. Don’s battleshell was already off and set on one of the many workbenches, probably removed by Mikey. Raph beamed, proud that his siblings had everything taken care of, and sat down on the lab floor, craving post-battle closeness as much as the rest of his family.

“Thermometer,” Leo said shortly, inspecting a slightly darkened patch of skin on Don’s thigh. Mikey passed it to him wordlessly, and Don took it in his mouth without complaint. Leo continued his visual inspection of Don’s thighs, breathing out more warm air than was necessary just to see Donnie squirm. The thermometer beeped, and Leo, seeming satisfied with his inspection, removed it from Don’s mouth, briefly replacing it with his lips before turning away to read the display.

“A little higher than normal, but not a fever. The darker skin doesn’t appear to be burned, but if it starts hurting let me know. A cold shower is the only thing you need. As your doctor, I insist on joining you for that shower. Just to make sure you’re doing it right,” Leo winked at him.

“I don’t believe you’ve been to medical school, _doctor_ ,” Donnie quipped, beginning to stand from his perch on the floor, “And anyway, I’ve got some _things_ to destroy tonight, so--- Woah!”

As he tried to stand, Don’s feet slid out from under him. He seemed to float comically in the air for a millisecond before crashing back down to earth. Raph twitched to catch him, but Mikey was closer and faster. Mikey caught him before he hit the ground, the momentum carrying both of them to the floor. Mikey hit the ground with an ‘oof’, but kept Donnie from hitting the floor at all by gathering him into his lap. It was a slightly awkward hold due to Don’s height, but Donnie didn’t even struggle, too stunned to do much but stare.

“What just happened?” Raph hissed, careful to keep his voice down on the off chance the noise had woken their father.

“Nothing,” Don hissed back, pointedly not looking at the ground, “Just slipped.”

“You slipped on—what _is_ that?” Leo leaned in to inspect a darker patch on the ground, slightly smeared from Don’s foot. He touched a finger to it, ignoring Mikey’s ‘Ew!’, and rubbed it between his fingers. He looked befuddled at the texture. “Is this…butter?”

Everyone in the room simultaneously remembered Meat Sweats’s objection to them recusing Donnie.

_“I used an entire pound of butter on him!”_

Don covered his face with his hands, but not quick enough to completely hide his embarrassed blush. “I guess I have more butter on me than I thought.”

“So that’s what it is,” Leo said, looking at the hand he had used to grab Don’s wrist earlier, “I thought you were just, like, really sweaty.”

“Sweat and butter have completely different chemical compositions, ‘Nardo,” Donnie scoffed, “They don’t feel nearly the same. Why would you even think…”

They were probably still talking, but Mikey didn’t really care about what was being said. He was focused on Donnie’s neck, so close to his face with the older turtle on his lap. There was a dark spot just above his collarbone, now recognizable as a butter smear. Without really knowing what he was doing, Mikey leaned forward and licked.

The conversation ground to a halt. “M-Michael?” Donnie asked, voice thicker than usual, “What are you doing?”

“I don’t know,” Mikey answered honestly, turning Don’s chin away so he could get better access, “It just…yeah.”

Donnie allowed his face to be turned, now looking directly at Raph. A soft rumble built in his chest as Mikey continued to lick his neck, eyes blown wide. Raph chuckled breathlessly. Perhaps it was a side effect of being a soft-shell turtle, but Donnie was so sensitive. Mike had barely done anything and he was already churring.

Leo moved closer to the two as if in a trance, avoiding the butter smear on the floor and paying more attention to the darker spots on Don’s face. He tilted Don’s head to the side and placed his lips on Don’s cheek, licking off the butter there before placing his lips on Donnie’s again. It was a gentle kiss, barely openmouthed, almost innocent. It might have been a kiss to set the tone of their entire interaction.

Mikey had other plans.

Satisfied that Don’s neck was butter-free, Mikey bit down on the spot he’d been licking.

Donnie broke away from the kiss to gasp sharply, and moaned when Mikey laved over the abused spot with his tongue. The sound snapped Leo out of his trance and he dragged Donnie back in for a thoroughly debauching kiss. Donnie churred loudly, trapped between the ministrations of both brothers, and Raph answered with one of his own. Ever the sympathetic churr-er, Mikey rumbled back, the vibrations against Don’s uncovered shell sending shivers down his spine.

The chorus of churrs seemed to indicate that this interaction was moving further along. Mikey moved his hands to the tops of Don’s thighs, massaging the flesh there and delighting in the muffled groan it produced. He looked down at Don’s still buttery thighs and made sure to drag his fingers through the thickest patch of it. Satisfied with the amount of lubrication, Mikey leaned back, missing the smooth feel on Don’s shell against his plastron but willing to forgo it for now to get to his goal. He slid his lubed fingers under Don’s tail and pushed _in._

Don ripped away from Leo’s mouth at the sudden penetration, wiping at a string on saliva on his own cheek. “Mikey what the—nngh,” he cut himself off as Mike’s finger crooked and pressed right into his prostrate. Unable to hold back anymore, he dropped down, his cock falling into open air and right into Raph’s fist.

Raph gave him an obliging pump before drawing back and dropping down himself, palming his erection. If this was going in the direction he thought it was, he would be the only turtle without a cock in Donnie, but that was okay. Being the biggest brother also meant having the biggest penis, a source of both pride and chagrin. It was certainly gratifying to be the biggest in yet another regard, but it made it difficult for any of his siblings to take it without extensive preparation beforehand. This liaison had more of a spontaneous vibe, but he can roll with it. After all, he had quite a show to watch.

In the time it took for Raph to drop down, Mikey had added another finger to Don’s entrance and begun thrusting languidly with his fingers. It was good, but not quite what he wanted. Mikey was a physical contact type of turtle, and as nice as Donnie’s persistent weight on his legs was, it wasn’t enough for what he really wanted. Reluctantly, he withdrew his fingers, pleased at the unhappy moan it drew from Donnie and tapped Leo on the shoulder.

Leo ignored him.

Mikey frowned. Tapped him again.

This time, he listened. Leo pulled away from Don’s lips, ignoring his plaintive whimper at the loss of both sources of intimate contact. “What?” he said, voice rough and low.

“Dude, scoot back a little. I gotta get a better angle,” Mikey breathed, overwhelmed by the combined smell of their arousals, the ensemble of churrs, and the sight of Don looking utterly smashed between them.

Leo blinked, processing the request, then smirked. “I see what you’re getting at, brother,” he held out his arms, “Give him to me?”

“Take him,” Mikey said, sliding his hands under Don’s legs and pushing him up onto his hands and knees. He pushed Don’s knees apart to kneel between them, laying on the length of Don’s shell as his fingers found home again. On Donnie’s other end, Leo finally dropped down, heaving a sigh of relief as his hot cock hit the cooler air. Donnie, knowing exactly where his was going, gazed at it, breathing in the scent drunkenly before looking up into Leo’s face and churring softly, just for him. Leo answered with a churr of his own.

“That’s right, Donnie boy,” Leo purred, stroking his cock both for his own pleasure and to see Donnie’s eyes widen in anticipation, “Your gifts sucked, so it’s only fair that you swallow for me.”

This earned a groan of a different kind, one that said Leo-I-Swear-To-God-If-You-Say-Another-Goddamn-Pun. There was probably a threat attached to that phrase, but it was cut off as Leo’s cock sank into Don’s warm mouth.

“Yes,” Leo hissed as Don got right down to business, rolling the head expertly along his tongue, “So good, Donnie.”

Unable to hold back any longer and satisfied with his prep work, Mikey dropped down. He pumped himself briefly with his lubed hand, resisting the urge to succumb to his own touch before pressing the head of his cock gently against the stretched and ready opening.

“Wait,” Raph said gruffly, causing all of them to stop and look at him, “Leo, get out of him. I want to hear Donnie moan when Mikey puts it in.”

Leo briefly weighed the benefits, but quickly decided on backing up when Mikey fixed him with a glare for slowing him down.

The sound Donnie made was totally worth it.

The sound Mikey made as he sank into the warm silken heat wasn’t half bad either.

Taking advantage of his open mouth, Leo thrust back into that satiny warmth without warning, mindful not to choke but not worried about going too quickly. Mikey was setting a brutal pace, and it was all Leo could do to keep up.

Donnie came first, unsurprisingly. Stimulation at both ends, and extended foreplay brought him to his metaphorical knees rather quickly.

Leo and Mikey would both later claim that the other had come first, but truthfully, they didn’t know. After experiencing the glory of Don’s climax, neither could hold out for long. Mikey ground deeply into Don’s ass, determined to milk every last drop of sensation from him before collapsing off to the side. Leo knew better than to grind his hips against Don’s face, but he still felt utterly helpless against the steady rolling suction as Donnie obediently swallowed. Their eyes met briefly before they both slumped down, utterly boneless and satisfied.

The last was Raph. He had been pacing himself the entire time, only rubbing enough to keep himself erect and aroused. After the others began to fuck Don in earnest, he stroked faster, but staving off his climax until Donnie slumped over. He let his eyes trail over the still slightly-shiny sheen where the butter had been, the soft kiss of come leaking out from under Don’s tail, the smear of come drying on the corner of his lips…He came with an aborted cry, splashing his fist and the floor with his release.

There was only the sounds of heavy breathing for several minutes, before the silence was broken by Donnie sitting up. He winced slightly as he tried to lift off the ground.

“I really need that shower now,” he groaned, “But I don’t think I can move my legs.”

Raph chuckled. “I’ll carry you up to the bathroom, princess. Hold sill.”

Despite the tease, his eyes were tender as he scooped Donnie from the floor and pressed kiss to his forehead before tucking him more comfortably in his arms. He looked at his other brothers and saw identical puppy-dog-eyes, and he sighed good-naturedly before scooping them up as well.

Donnie was asleep by the time they made it upstairs, but that was to be expected. After all, getting spitroasted by two of your brothers while the third one watches will do that to a turtle.

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing to say for myself.
> 
> Also, using butter as lube in real life sounds like a great way to get a yeast infection but you do you. I'm not your mom.
> 
> Joking aside, hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
